1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to three-dimensional (3D) imaging, and more particularly to an apparatus and method thereof for altering two-dimensional (2D) images for 3D display.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D imaging may involve creating a 3D illusion from a pair of 2D images. One of the easiest ways to enhance human depth perception is to provide the eyes of the viewer with two different images, i.e., two perspectives of the same object, which differ by an amount equal to the perspectives that both eyes might naturally receive in binocular vision.
For example, an alternate-frame sequencing system might employ two cameras to capture left and right images. The captured left and right images can then be displayed to a viewer wearing shutter glasses which respectively open and close the left and right eyes in rapid succession. The viewer's brain may then perceive depth based on slight differences between the viewed left and right images. As a result, the viewer can perceive a 3D scene based a left 2D image and a right 2D image.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of how a pair of human eyes may perceive a scene/object. As shown in FIG. 1, a pair of eyes 101 and 102 (e.g., eyes) have vision ranges 103 and 104, respectively. The viewer in this example views a scene 113 which includes the areas 110, 111 and 112. As a result of the limited vision range of each individual eye, each eye perceives a different image of the scene 113. Here, the left eye 101 perceives areas 110 and 111. However, the right eye 102 perceives areas 110 and 112. That is, the left eye 101 cannot perceive area 112 since its range is limited to the vision range 103. Likewise, the right eye 102 cannot perceive area 111 since its range is limited to the vision range 104. Nevertheless, the viewer in this example is able to perceive depth within the scene 113 in the area 110, which is the area of the scene 113 where vision ranges 103 and 104 overlap. This occurs, as noted above, due to the slight differences perceived between the left and right images, as viewed by the viewer.
However, also may be some major differences between left and right images. Referring again to FIG. 1, the left image input unit 101 cannot perceive area 112, and the right image input unit 102 cannot perceive area 111. Here, some elements are present in the left image, but absent from the right image (and vice versa). As shown in FIG. 1, these types of differences may occur at the respective boundaries of the left and right images. As a result of these major differences, a viewer may not be able perceive any depth at those particular areas within the displayed 3D image (e.g., areas 111 and 112 in the example of FIG. 1). Additionally, a viewer may experience the phenomenon of “crosstalk” or “ghosting” within the displayed 3D image, which may result in an uncomfortable feeling for the viewer. Consequently, it is desirable to minimize and/or eliminate these potentially negative side effects.